The Jerk and his Not-So-Secret Admirer
by pinaatuus
Summary: Kamui's a girl in love. The apple of her eye is none other than the second prince of Hoshido. A collection of one-shots. Labeled Complete because they're- well, one-shots. Fluff. Rated T for romantic themes and mild language use. [Fire Emblem: Fates] Japanese names are used! Pairing: F!Kamui x Takumi
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM: FATES OR THE FIRE EMBLEM SERIES**

Prompt: Confession

Ever since Kamui had developed something more than sisterly love for Takumi, she had agonized over her newfound feelings. She felt her adoration was sinful and inexcusable. And yet, no matter how much she tried to convince herself it was just a schoolgirl crush, every time she saw the Hoshidan prince, her heart felt like it was going to burst.

She couldn't bottle them up anymore. Today was going to be the day she told him her true feelings, even if he was sure to reject her sentiments.

It couldn't be helped; Takumi had always been wary and distrustful, as he couldn't put his faith in someone raised in Nohr. She knew he disliked her, and he never missed a chance to show disdain whenever she did something wrong. How could she have fallen for him? Despite the odds, a cruel stroke of fate left her pining after the prince like a lost puppy.

Kamui headed towards the castle's library, where Takumi was sure to be after training. She silently opened the door, just enough for her to slide into, and softly closed it behind her. Sunlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the library with a soft glow. She checked in and between shelves and shelves of texts, looking for a clue to where the prince could be.

Suddenly, she heard a dull _thunk_ , and followed the noise to a small reading area. There Takumi sat, surrounded by numerous stacks of books, asleep in the chair he occupied. Gentle rays of light shed light on his features, his countenance peaceful and content.

 _Dear gods,_ she thought, _he's so adorable!_ Kamui couldn't bring herself to wake him. She crept over, picked up the book he had dropped, and placed it on the nearby table. She then settled herself into the chair next to his and studied his sleeping face. His long eyelashes, the bridge of his nose, his slightly parted lips, everything about him was so perfect. She picked up a lock of his hair, and twirled it between her fingers, feeling slightly miffed that his was softer than hers.

All the while, Takumi didn't stir at all. He was lost in his dreams.

Suddenly, he mumbled, "Kamui... mmh..." Kamui immediately let go of her brother's hair, heart hammering in her chest. However, he said no more, and returned to his peaceful slumber.

"Geez, you're such a tease," she whispered, and slowly leaned towards him, pecking him on the cheek. Watching her brother was making her tired. She decided a quick nap wouldn't do harm. Lacing her fingers with his, the sound of Takumi's steady breathing lulled her to sleep.

Takumi's eyelids fluttered open. He felt a kind warmth on his hand, and was surprised to see a sleeping Kamui's fingers interwoven in his. He considered pulling away, but concluded that it would be a little cruel. Plus... it actually felt kind of nice. He stayed sitting in his chair, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He extended his free hand to brush a few stray strands of hair from Kamui's face.

Unlike, Takumi, however, Kamui was a light sleeper. She stirred at his slight touch and woke up with a start, pulling her hand away from his.

"Eek! I'm so sorry Takumi... I know sleeping in the library isn't allowed, but..." She left her sentence unfinished, biting her lower lip and hanging her head in shame

"But?" Takumi urged. He had no right to criticize her for sleeping, as he had done it too.

"... It's nothing."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"... I came to look for you, but you were already asleep."

"I'm awake now. What do you want?" He sounded exasperated.

Kamui took a deep breath, trying to act rationally. Her face was tomato red, and she spilled her next words, "I'velovedyouforalongtimepleaseconsidermyfeelingsforyounotasasisterbutasawomanthankyou!" With that, she bolted in the other direction, hiding herself amongst the shelves.

Takumi was dumbfounded. Not only had he failed to understand what she was trying to say to him, he had never seen his sister like this. He took off after her through the labyrinth of books.

"Kamui! I didn't get what you said!"

"Once is enough! Leave me alone, please!"

"Just tell me what you said."

"Never! I'm so embarrassed right now! I'm such an idiot!"

Takumi, being more physically fit than Kamui, latched onto her arm and pinned her against a shelf, panting. Her eyes brimmed with tears, some escaping and sliding down her cheeks. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Tell me." She shook her head.

"Why?" She looked up at him.

"I know we're not related, but it's still just as bad," she said between half-sobs.

"What is?"

"The fact that I... I love you... as a man and not as a sibling. I hesitated in telling you, because you would just hate me more."

Takumi was astounded yet again. "Who said I hated you?"

"Huh? But you're always harsh with me... Was that not the case?" He denied it by shaking his head vigorously.

"Listen. I'm just a dishonest jerk who can't even be nice to the girl he likes."

This time it was Kamui's turn to flap her jaw like a fish out of water. "Th-then..."

"Yep. Love you too, Kamui," he said with a confident smirk. "Now, as your boyfriend, it's my duty to stop you from crying." He planted light kisses along her tear trails before stealing her lips with his own, a salty taste mixed in.

Indeed, Kamui now adopted a smile that reached from ear to ear. She couldn't believe it. Making sure it wasn't a dream, she leaned in for another kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM: FATES OR THE FIRE EMBLEM SERIES**

Prompt: Harassment

* * *

Kamui was lost. She was surrounded by a slow river of people, and she was the rock that interrupted the flow. She had come shopping in town with her siblings, per request of little Sakura. She wormed her way through bodies, backtracking her path.

She sucked thoughtfully on the strawberry lollipop she had bought earlier. _That's right, the candy store was the reason why I'm_ _lost_ , she mused, smiling bitterly at her own foolishness. She crunched her candy in frustration and threw away the stick. Seeing how packed the area was, she gave up on trying to find them.

Suddenly, Kamui felt a hand brush against her thigh. Normally, in such a crowded place, she would think nothing of it, but it seemed... strange. The stranger's hand continued to rub circles on her leg, and she felt hot breaths on her neck. To put it simply, it was disgusting.

She wanted to beat up the offender then and there, but doing so would cause a commotion and possibly injure a few innocents. She decided to shout for help, but the man clamped a clammy palm over her mouth, stifling her scream.

The man had led her (while still groping her) into a dark alleyway. He was surprisingly strong, and could force her with ease.

"Look here, girly, I don't want any trouble from you... Be a good girl and I promise it won't hurt," he rasped, his grody lips already on her neck and biting the skin, drawing blood. Kamui shuddered. But since they were away from the prying eyes of he public, she had an opportunity.

Kamui raised her leg, and kicked the man's shin with all the force her bare feet could muster. He grunted in pain and slightly loosened his grip, allowing her to wrench herself out of his grasp.

"'It won't hurt' my ass! You bit me!" she raged, shoving the man to the ground. She proceeded to stomp on his groin and face, succeeding in producing howls of pain and a broken nose from him. He finally passed out after many blows to the head, clutching the space between his legs.

The noise had caused a commotion, and many citizens gathered round the alleyway. Not long after, the Hoshidan royals burst through the crowd.

Four pairs of eyes fell on their beloved sister, obviously exhausted. "What's going on?!" Ryouma shouted.

"Pervert,"she replied, panting.

"What?!" her siblings exclaimed.

Kamui explained her fateful encounter as concisely as possible. "He touched me. I beat him up," she said, pointing at the crumpled heap of a man.

Ryouma sighed and arranged to have the man sent to a holding cell. Hinoka and Sakura fretted over their sister, gasping at the sight of the bite wound.

"He wasn't a vampire, was he?" Sakura inquired.

"Vampires only exist in books, Sakura," Takumi assured calmly. The girl breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Kamui faced her younger brother, surprised at what she saw. His face was eerily calm, but something told her he was quite angry. Absolutely livid, in fact. She gulped nervously at the sight. He roughly grabbed her wrist and sauntered off with her in tow, ignoring her objections.

They finally stopped near an empty clearing.

"... Are you angry?"

He turned to face her, saying nothing. Her shirt collar was stained with drops of blood, and underneath was the hateful mark of the sexual offender. He reached towards her neck and swiped his thumb over the wound, narrowing his eyes in contempt.

Kamui was unsure of what to expect, and kept silent, studying Takumi's face.

Suddenly, he pulled her closer and pressed his warm lips on the wound, sucking gingerly. Kamui jolted in surprise.

"W-What are you doing?" she stuttered, blushing.

"Disinfecting," he murmured, and resumed kissing her neck, though more forcefully this time. And damn, did it feel good. She involuntarily let out a whimper, which only encouraged him to suck harder.

Takumi finally parted from her neck, satisfied with the hickey he had left in place of the bite. Kamui was still blushing, probing the spot where he had kissed with her slender fingers.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked in a whisper.

"... I couldn't stand the sight of another man's mark on you... and I got... jealous...," he mumbled, adopting a pink tint on his cheeks.

"You- what?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Takumi furrowed his eyebrows.

They stayed silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"Agh! I love you, dammit! Get that through your thick skull, would you?!" he yelled. Kamui was startled by his sudden outburst, still in a daze.

Seeing that her mind was so slow, Takumi's impatience got the better of him and his lips collided with hers. Once Kamui understood what was going on, she eagerly deepened the kiss, nibbling his bottom lip and demanding access to the inside of his mouth. He complied, and their wet tongues danced around each other.

"That... was amazing," Kamui said, once they separated. Takumi only nodded in agreement. They probably looked like idiots, standing around sporting faces as red as Ryouma's armor.

"So, is that a yes?" Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"After that, how could I say no?" Kamui answered, beaming.

"Good, because I want to taste more strawberry kisses," he declared before licking his lips. Whether he did it out of habit or on purpose, it was damn sexy. Kamui secretly was glad she bought a lot of said flavor of candy.

"We should head back to the others. They're probably worried," Kamui said, lacing their hands together.

"Wait," Takumi said. He stole another kiss, then ran his tongue over his lips again. He acted as if nothing happened and walked forwards. Kamui's face flared.

Yep, definitely on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM: FATES OR THE FIRE EMBLEM SERIES**

These are fic ideas I had but they were too short to be full one-shots.

Prompt: Awkward moments

* * *

Kamui and Takumi frequently spent evenings together in her room, usually chatting about the day's events or just cuddling on her spacious bed. Sometimes, they'd have intense tickle fights, the victor usually being the ever-energetic princess.

However, Takumi would occasionally get serious and pin Kamui's wrists to the mattress, both of them breathing hard and their faces dangerously close. He would immediately pull away in embarrassment, apologizing.

She would forgive him as long as he would comply with whatever she wished, which most oftentimes included more tickling and cuddling afterwards.

* * *

Despite his looks, Takumi was a prodigy in the art of hairstyling. Kamui would beg and plead for him to give her the full hair care package, including a shampoo, scalp massage, and, of course, a styling.

He was more than willing to, if she promised him a kiss (or two) afterwards.

You would think it would be heaven, which it would be, if not for Takumi's constant bickering for Kamui to take better care of her hair. But, no matter how much he nagged, she would never listen, drowning in bliss from the gentle touch of her boyfriend's fingertips.

The most awkward part by far was the scalp massage.

Kamui would moan and make other sorts of easily misunderstood sounds every time Takumi hit just the right spot (which was very often). He'd blush and try to muffle her vocals with a makeshift towel gag, but they just ended up being more erotic and embarrassing.

Once the procedure was finished, she would be delighted and admire his meticulous work.

And, as per the contract, she rewarded her hairstylist with a passionate kiss.

* * *

Kamui had the bad luck to trip down the stairs one day (was Felicia rubbing off on her?). Fortunately, Takumi was passing by and she landed quite ungracefully on him, toppling him over.

Now, Kamui's chest would never grow to be as developed as Camilla's, but her assets were still large and supple enough to smother an unsuspecting man's face and potentially suffocate him.

So, as the princess lied on top of the poor prince, her breasts squishing against his face, she unwittingly made him pass out, a thin trickle of blood leaking from his nose.

Afterwards, when Takumi had recovered, Kamui was at his bedside, prostrating herself and spouting endless apologies. He readily forgived her (as her chest was actually comfortable) and kissed the top of her head kindly. She was so relieved and she squeezed him, accidentally shoving his head into the confines of her breasts once again.

Takumi suffered from slight anemia due to blood loss, but he definitely did not regret it.

* * *

When Kamui first met Takumi, he was quite the prickly fellow, brushing off her friendly advances like nobody's business. However, this failed to discourage her, and only nurtured her growing desire to see him smile.

But, no matter how much she tried, he refused to turn his frown upside down. She even resorted to pulling at the corners of his mouth, which just irritated him more. Once, he became so ticked off that he spat out, "Being touched by you is the worst feeling ever," and sauntered away, effectively hurting her feelings.

Later that day, his siblings made it their top priority to track down the bastard who dared to make their sister cry. All of them, even shy Sakura, exuded bloodlust fierce enough to make a dragon cower.

Takumi, feeling bad about his actions (and fearing for his life), mustered his courage and entered Kamui's room. All he found was a self-depreciating, sniffling lump of bed sheets. Not knowing what to do, he simply sat next to her and apologized with a simple, "Sorry."

Apparently, that did just the trick. Kamui, still swaddled in sheets, stopped mumbling depressing lines and eased herself into a sitting position, looking at him with teary eyes in surprise. She soon broke into a wide grin and leaned against Takumi's sturdy frame.

And Takumi couldn't help but reciprocate her smile.

* * *

Kamui loved Takumi's scent. He smelled sweet and like the wind, with a hint of that manly musk.

In turn, Takumi loved sniffing in the crook of Kamui's neck. There, he could get the perfect blend of vanilla shampoo and sun, then kiss her neck in one fluid motion.

They would spend many hours together just getting whiffs of each other's hair, trying to pick out individual scents. It usually ended with Takumi's head in Kamui's lap, the latter combing through his luscious locks with her slender fingers.

One day, they had fallen asleep against each other, only to wake up and find their hair tangled together in an impossible knot. No matter how much they struggled, it refused to loosen. They were forced to stay in close proximity of each other at all times for the rest of the day.

Finally, they agreed to simply cut the knot out of their hair. It resulted in asymmetry of their respective hairstyles.

They just chuckled at their foolishness and ended the day with a reassuring, "It'll grow out soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM: FATES OR THE FIRE EMBLEM SERIES.**

Prompt: Nail Polish

* * *

Takumi gazed in wonder at Kamui's toenails. They were freshly painted with a coat of red nail polish that was slowly drying the sunlight. She caught him staring, and wiggled her toes in response, giggling at his flustered reaction.

"Why do you paint your toenails, Sister?" he wondered aloud. Girls and their constant primping and preening. If it was about hair, he would understand. But, nail polish? He had no clue about it.

"It's called 'polishing', mind you. I do it because I like it and it's pretty. Don't you think so too?" she replied cheerily.

"I don't know about that." He scratched his head. They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Kamui continued to wiggle her toes.

"I know!" she suddenly chirped, clapping her hands in delight. "I'll give you a manicure. You'll love it, promise!"

"What? No, it's fine, Sister, I don't nee-" Takumi was shushed by a finger to his lips.

"Just this once, please? You know, there's a growing trend for dashing young men like you to polish their nails nowadays. You need to be in top style!" Kamui took his hands in hers, already unlacing his gloves to expose the bare hands underneath.

Plus, who could resist the force of her puppy eyes? Definitely not Takumi.

"Rrgh... Fine," he conceded and held out his right hand to let her work her magic.

Kamui applied the red lacquer in neat, straight strokes on her brother's nails. Takumi admired her accuracy with the thin brush, watching his fingernails turn bright red in front of his eyes. She completed the right hand very quickly.

"Better let that dry first," she said, already starting on the left hand. Takumi brought his fingers close to his face for better inspection. Suddenly, his nose was assaulted by a foreign odor and he reeled back in alarm.

"This stuff smells weird," he complained. Kamui just shook her head, smiling as she finished up his manicure and blew lightly on it. Her warm breath tickled his fingers pleasantly.

"Okay, now that we've finished the bottom layer, think of a design you want!"

"Wait, there's more?!"

"Duh. There's the topcoat after that as well. You didn't know?"

"I'm not like you! I'm a man, for crying out loud!"

"Exactly, Takumi! I told you, it's a MANicure!"

"I don't need a design or a topcoat! This is more than enough, Sister!"

"No way! I'm going to finish what I started, and you can't stop me!"

Kamui clutched one of Takumi's hands in a vice grip, using a bobby pin to dot white polka dots onto the red surfaces. The prince was absolutely horrified and tried to pull away in vain. The dragon princess continued to bling up his nails even after the topcoat dried, gluing little rhinestones in fashionable arrangements and patterns.

And so, the left hand was finished. Takumi gaped in sheer fright at his hand and cringed whenever the rhinestones sparkled in the sun.

"This is punishment for being uncooperative, dear brother," she chided, greatly amused with his priceless reaction. She gripped his right hand this time, determined to create something even more embarrassing.

To Takumi's relief, she simply put a topcoat onto the red. But then, the unspeakable happened.

Kamui was gluing on rhinestones again. Not only that, in the shapes of K...A...M...U...I. Good lord, she was spelling her name on his nails!

She was pleased with her masterpiece. Takumi's face was considerably paler than earlier, his lips drawn in a tight line.

"Sister... this isn't permanent, is it...?" he inquired tentatively.

"What if I said it was?" she smirked. She was obviously lying, but Takumi was too occupied with his nails to notice.

"I... I would hate you for the rest of my life."

"Aww, you wouldn't. 'Cause you looooove me!" Kamui mockingly puckered her lips. Takumi simply glared at her. The lips soon turned into a pout.

"Come on, just keep it on for today. I promise I'll remove it tomorrow. Plus, no one will see! That's what your gloves are for, right? It's our little secret," she said in a hushed voice, lightly kissing all ten of his glittering fingers individually. He blushed and looked away, avoiding her eyes.

It wasn't a secret for long, though. Takumi was required to take off his gloves for lunch, and that's when he became the laughingstock of the entire Hoshidan royal family.

In the afternoon, Takumi invited her for training, just so he could shoot as many arrows as he could at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM: FATES OR THE FIRE EMBLEM SERIES**

Prompt: Ice cream (an idea from the Summer Scramble)

* * *

It was hot.

The sunlight was hot. The white sand was hot. Takumi was ho- Kamui mentally slapped herself in time to interrupt that thought.

It was true, however. The second prince of Hoshido was indeed quite attractive in his swim trunks, showing off the results of many years of hard work. Kamui had literally drooled at the first glimpse of his toned body.

Snapping out of her daydream, Kamui picked herself up from the sand and stepped tentatively into the cold seawater, hoping to cool herself down. She stood waist deep in the water and felt little waves lap against her torso. It was a nice feeling, but she didn't dare go any deeper than this. After all, she was never taught to swim.

When she made her way back to shore, she could feel the stares from numerous men, as well as a few bone-chilling glares from their girlfriends. She felt a drop of cold sweat on her forehead, and hurriedly dried herself off.

Kamui didn't think of herself as curvy, but apparently the gawkers deemed her sexy enough in her bikini. If it was any other situation, she'd just brush it off. The problem here was that the spectators were concentrated around the ice cream store.

Kamui desperately wanted a cone of the heavenly dessert, but she wouldn't be able to as her admirers stayed there. She needed a way to ward them off somehow. She thought for a bit before coming to a brilliant solution.

She found Takumi, who was lounging around under the shade of a tree, and latched herself onto his muscular arm.

"Woah, what are you doing, Sister?" She could feel his arm flex against her skin.

"No questions. I need ice cream. Now," She laced her fingers with his and dragged him towards the ice cream store.

"H-hey, wait! What?" Takumi was confused, but let himself be towed along.

As expected, the men stayed away from Kamui during the journey, disheartened by seeing her with another man. A handsome one, at that. Some grumbled in defeat, others turned back to their girlfriends and wives, only to be smacked across the face.

They arrived to the front of the store with ease. Kamui was about to order her flavor of choice, when the clerk piped up.

"Oh, what a cute couple! You know, there's the Lovebirds' Special, and for the price of one normal cone, you get two times the ice cream!" the clerk said, pointing to the advertisement on the wall.

"Excuse me, miss, but we're not-"

"We'll get it!" Kamui interrupted. Her eyes gleamed in delight. What a great deal! She happily laid a gold coin on the counter.

Takumi just stared in disbelief. If his siblings caught him eating that with her, they would kill him without question.

They sat at a table adjacent to the store. Kamui swung her feet in anticipation; she couldn't wait for the treat to be served! Takumi sighed into his palm. Well, as long as she was-

The waitress slammed down a humongous sundae with a flawless service smile.

-happy...

Takumi's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Kamui squealed and immediately picked up her spoon.

There was no way this was twice the size of one scoop! It was at least four, no, five times larger! Not including the chocolate syrup and sugar decorations, either! This was a despicable case of false advertisement!

The prince rambled on and on inside his head until he felt something cold on his lips. Kamui held out a spoonful of ice cream and urged him to eat.

"I'd feel bad for eating this all by myself, so you have some too! Here, say 'Aaaah'," she said.

Takumi was aware of the keen stares of jealous men, and decided to play along just to spite them. He opened his mouth and let himself be fed.

The cold ice cream was satisfying in the sweltering weather. He hummed in pleasure, and Kamui smiled.

She scooped up another spoonful and put it in her mouth. They either didn't mind, or didn't notice that they were eating from the same utensil, resulting in an indirect kiss.

This time, Takumi took the spoon from Kamui's hands and held it pointing towards her, piled high with ice cream and sugar pieces. Her face lit up with a tinge of red but she happily chomped down on the spoon, happy to be fed.

Takumi let out a breath of air. Was it supposed to be a laugh?

"What?" Kamui asked, still in the middle of swallowing.

"You're such a kid. Here," he replied, swiping a bit of chocolate syrup from the corner of her lips. His thumb left a warm spot where it had been.

"Ah... Thanks," she murmured, her face now crimson.

They finished the rest of the sundae, feeding each other in a silence filled with pink cheeks and smiles.

Finally, Takumi spoke up, "Even if I'm not your lover, it was pretty fun. The ice cream was good, too."

Kamui chewed on the spoon thoughtfully, then broke out into a sinister smile.

"You're wrong on one part, Takumi. After sharing so many kisses," she twirled the spoon, "do you think I would just let you go?"

"What are you talking abou- Mmph?!"

Kamui scooped up a generous amount of the remaining chocolate syrup onto her finger and painted a heart onto his lips.

She flashed a wicked grin at a dumbfounded Takumi.

"What do you say? Will you be my boyfriend?" A "You go girl!" was heard from a shop employee.

The dazed prince only nodded his head as consent. She clapped her hands in delight.

"Miss clerk! I'd like to order more ice cream to celebrate us becoming a real couple!" she announced, waving a gold coin in the air.

"But we just ate!" Takumi objected, wiping his mouth.

"No buts, darling!"


End file.
